Tears
by Sango Hikari
Summary: Ishida is beginning to realize his feelings for Orihime, but before he can tell her, they are attacked by a Hollow. Then the unthinkable happens.


Uryuu Ishida sat at his desk at school, trying to concentrate on the math equations his teacher has put on the board. His mind keet drifting, however, to a girl sitting not far from him, with long, orange hair: Orihime Inoue. While in Soul Society, they had been forced to work together after being separated from the rest of their friends, and had had many battles and adventures together. She had, in fact, used her unique powers to break his fall as he fell from the sky upon their entry, instead of protecting herself. Yes, she was selfless, caring more about others than herself, even when she first discovered her powers and didn't know how to use them.

As time went on, Ishida began to realize that his feelings for her were more than just those of friendship. Had he not lost his powers while fighting a Shinigami of the captain level in order to protect her? And yet, as he sent her away to safety during the battle, she had yelled at the one carrying her to put her down so that she could help.

Almost as if she could sense his gaze, Orihime turned in her seat and gave him a smile. His heart seemed to melt as he found himself smiling back. She was so pretty when she smiled, like an angel. He could almost imagine the halo above her head. Nervously, as if she could read his thoughts, he pushed his glasses up his nose with his fore and middle finger. His eyes traveled to the school bag that sat next to his desk, which contained school and sewing materials. That's right, she's in my sewing class, he thought. Perhaps I can sew her something. Sewing was, after all, his greatest asset, after his smarts.

The bell rang, startling Ishida out of his love-stricken thoughts. "Ah, Inoue-san," he started, but stopped when he noticed that she had already gone over to their other classmates: Ichigo Kurosaki, a Shinigami, and Sado Yasutora, whom they called Chad. They had also gone to Soul Society, and the four of them frequently hung out together, along with Renji Abarai, who was also a Shinigami that had recently come to the real world from Soul Society.

Ishida casually walked over to where his friends were standing, careful not to act any differently towards Orihime. Once he joined them, they started to head out of the building, since class was over. He suspected that she had a crush on Ichigo, even from before she got her spiritual powers. Perhaps that was why he was starting to see Ichigo as a rival in more than fighting.

They were almost at the school gate, talking about usual, random things when Kon, a modified soul that lived inside a stuffed bear, jumped out of Ichigo's bag. "Orihime-chan!" he yelled, heading straight for her large breasts, his beady eyes sparkling with delight. He was almost there when Ichigo grabbed him out of the air, causing some stuffing to come out a hole in the stuffed bear's arm. "Dammit Kon, what the hell are you doing here!" Ichigo yelled at him. "I told you to stay at home when I'm at school!" He looked at the others. "I'll run on ahead and bring this idiot home. See you guys later!" He then ran off, leaving Chad, Ishida, and Orihime.

"I need to stop at the store before heading home, so I'll see you later, too." Chad said, then walked off, leaving Ishida and Orihime alone.

"Well, um, Inoue-san, would you like to walk home together?" Ishida asked, slightly embarrassed. "Sure!" Orihime said, giving him a huge grin that made Ishida's face turn from light to bright pink.

Ishida was looking lovingly at Orihime's hand, debating over whether to grab it, when there was a loud crash in front of them. He looked up, and saw a giant Hollow. This one, along with its usual white mask, had large spikes running down his back. It was also particularly large.

Ishida heard Orihime gasp beside him. This isn't good, he thought. I don't have any powers, and Inoue-san isn't the best fighter, even though she tries her best! He was lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out a plan, when he heard Orihime shout.

"Ishida! Look out!" she cried. Ishida looked up in time to see the Hollow's large claws coming towards him. He tried to dodge, but the beast took out a large chunk of skin on his right leg. Blood came gushing out of the wound.

"Ishida!" Orhime screamed. She then glared at the Hollow. "Tsubaki!" When she called his name, Tsubaki, one of the Shun Shun Rikka, or Princess Shielding Flowers, came out. "Koten Zanshun (Lone-God Slicing Shield)! I reject!"

Tsubaki then flew towards the Hollow, and split it in half. "Good job, Woman!" Tsubaki said as he came back to her. "You're not bad when you put some feeling into it!" But they were not out of danger yet. Upon exploding, the spikes on the Hollow's back shot out in different direction, and one was heading straight towards Ishida. He tried to move, but pain soared through his leg as he tried to stand, and it would not support him.

"Hinagiku! Baigon! Lily! Santen Ketsuhun (Three God Shield)! I reject!" Orhime used yet another part of her powers to create a shield in front of Ishida, reflecting the flying objectile. However, in saving Ishida, she wasn't paying attention to what was right in front of her. One of the spikes pierced through her chest, and before she could react, she was lying on the ground.

"Orihime!" Ishida cried. All pain in his leg was gone as he ran over to her. Blood already covered her and the ground beneath her. Ishida picked her gently off the ground and held her tightly. "Orihime…" Tears were already welling in his eyes.

"That's the first time…You've called me by my first name," Orihime said. She slowly reached up and brushed the tears from his eyes, but they were immediately replaced with more.

"Orihime, hold on!" Ishida said, but her face was already paling, her eyes were losing their shine. He tasted the salty tears as they rolled down his cheeks. "I love you," he said, his voice cracking. "I truly love you."

Orihime smiled. "I love you too," she whispered. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she was gone.

I hated calling them by their first names. I'm so used to the Japanese version that calling them Uryuu Ishida and Ichigo Kurosaki just seems wrong. I still kept Ishida, though. I can not call him Uryuu. Anyway, this is my first fanfiction, so any reviews would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
